aoi sora
by WonderDaze
Summary: sasuke is a rich bastard looking for love,naruto is sick he doesn't even know it...high school yaoi sasunaru
1. welcome to konoha elite!

**Aoi Sora**

Prologue

**Author's notes: I do not own naruto or any naruto characters…**

**Hey here's my 2****nd**** story (technically) and I'm planning on finishing a story this time…**

**Hope you enjoy!! I'm still a newbie so please be a little gentler? -?**

'Talk'

'_Thought'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**-Konoha elite private high school for the gifted- **

Sasuke got off from his jet black Ferrari sighing, another day at school another day of torment it's just a little more time until… 'Sasuke-kun!!' ugh his fan girls arrived Seriously he'll do anything to get them all out of his life… he walked off shooing them off as he stride along the hallways of konoha's most elite school glaring his way through the crowds. It comprises of the most rich spoiled brats, famous actors and actresses (still rich…), geniuses that thrive to win everything in their field, athletic prodigies that showed their talents at a very early age… but even though they're a bunch of "_prodigies" _as they put it. He can't still understand why these people worship him like a god. A sex god for that matter Heck he even has a few fan boys! Such pains in the ass were they. The ONLY people he acknowledge the existence of are Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku Gaara. Neji is like the raven haired genius he also comes from a rich family almost as rich as the Uchiha's and the fact that they're related makes them more comfortable with each other, the red headed insomniac Gaara is not different from the two he's the heir to Sabaku group of companies the largest company in Suna like the Uchiha-Hyuuga in Konoha.

Sasuke is not only famous for his damn looks but also for his fighting style. Stand in the Uchiha's way and you're dead. But he is the only surviving clan member they all died when their family plane crashed into one side of the Hokage mountain leaving the young raven the lone survivor. He was lucky at the day of the accident he was playing in a piano competition that's why he needed to stay a little bit longer after that he heard the horrible news he was alone…. But thanks to Neji's parents he was took care off. The accident was not a hindrance for the young raven at the age of thirteen he was the head of the Uchiha Group of companies. And now he's 17 he won the record of being the youngest billionaire in Japan and the whole Asia.

He killed every emotion he had for the fear of being weak and be taken advantage off.

He wanted to be loved not by his looks alone but to be loved as a whole…

His thoughts drifted like that until… 'Ooofh….'

**-Konoha's Red light district-**

At konoha's famous red light district stands a blonde boy around 16-17 of age with ocean blue eyes is waiting patiently outside a bar…

_1 hour…………_

_2 hours…………_

_4 hours…………_

Then a loud crashing noise and shouting of beautiful words can be heard from the bar…

'Oi!! Obaa-chan!! What took you so long? I was standing here for hours been groped like 10 times already!!'

'Gomen Naruto, guess what…' said a plump old but still beautiful Tsunade to his adopted grandson smiling. 'What?' naruto can't hide the excitement he's feeling _"a surprise yeah!! This is my lucky day!"_

'What is it baa-chan?'

'I have a new lover!!' cried the old lady cradling and suffocating his grand child with her humungous breasts.

'Can't breathe,' 'yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!' Tsunade screeched 'what was that for?!' she demanded answers and she wants it now…'why did you fucking bite my breast?!' 'Ughhh.. You were choking me!!' 'Oh okay sorry for that… oh yeah I told my new lover about you. Apparently he is a high ranked official working directly under the hokage. He's so dreamy with his white long hair and red paints in his face…' 'Uhh... Baa-chan you were saying?' 'What? Oh, oh yeah! He agreed to give you a full funding to go to Konoha's elite private high school, aren't you happy dear?' naruto gave her a faint smile of reassurance. _'Will I fit in there how can she do this?! Ughh that school is for rich sissies it makes me sick I'd rather study at my old public school…'_

**One month after:**

**Naruto POV**

**Main gate**

Well I guess this is a new beginning for me and baa-chan. She must be off somewhere in the Caribbean for their sweet honey moon, the guy turned out to be really nice and naruto felt that this relationship would really last.

As I entered the grandiose gates of this rich ass school. I felt so little, growing up near a dump site does that to you since that's the only place you and your hooker grandma can afford.

I gazed upon something weird near the hallways the girls are lined up and carrying flags which has "I love you" s printed on it. Seriously this is supposed to be a prestigious school not a welcoming committee training boot camp. Then he saw an angel with raven hair and pale skin. 'He's beautiful' naruto mumbled to the air.

Wait what time is it? I gazed upon the school clock and…

'Shit!! I'm going to be late! NOooo!! As I ran down the corridors not knowing where to go I bumped into something immediately going down falling right onto the floor until... 'what are you doing dobe?' my eyes shot upward I'm being held by the angel I saw earlier. I was dumbfounded 'whatever, you dobe' _"What the..?!"_ I pulled myself off him as I stood up I can see his smirk forming ughh how I want to punch that smirk away.. as I spoke ' don't think so much highly of yourself teme!!

I didn't know why the atmosphere became so heavy until I saw those girls from the welcoming committee shooting me death glares hmmm… who is this guy anyway?!

'You're so dead dobe...' I shivered at his cold deep voice. But the only thing I can think off is the word "_sexy"._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yey!! First chapter!! Comments pls. -**


	2. kiss of death

**Aoi Sora **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto nor any of it's characters…**

**Author's notes:**

**Hi everyone!! Thank you for all the reviews!! I really appreciate it!!**

**Blackgato1**

**Bakergirl**

**Horsegirl08**

**XNeTsUx**

**Ututingbata**

**If you have suggestions for the story please let me hear them… once again thanks!! –Hands over cookies- yey!! On with the story!!**

'Talk'

'Thought'

'**Author's notes'**

**Chapter one: kiss of death**

'Let go of me teme!!' naruto tried to wriggle out of sasuke's arms… a loud thud shortly came after…

'Ouch!!' what the hell was that for bastard?!'

'Hn, you wanted me to let go of you, so I did.'

And then Sasuke felt glares on his and naruto's backs. That gave the raven an idea on how to rid himself of these crazy bitches called fan girls…

As sasuke's face form a mischievous smirk naruto became nervous. He knew something bad will happen he just knew it…

'What the …ummmfh' was naruto's muffled scream he was silenced by the soft red lips of the raven haired bastard…

"The dobe's lips are soft I can stay like this forever and not care about anything" Sasuke was in heaven and so was naruto but their moment was disturbed when…

'Sasuke-sama!!'

'Sasuke-kun!!'

'OMG that guy is kissing MY Sasuke!!'

Naruto was torn away from sasuke's strong arms growling from the sudden lost of heat between the two.

He felt his head bang against something hard like a door or something then all was black…

Sasuke was enraged by those angry bitches he shove them onto the floor picked his blonde…** -Yes, Uchihas are quite fast huh? -** And went towards the infirmary…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Infirmary**

'Whaa…?' naruto groggily tried to stand up failing miserably…

'You better rest dobe,' the raven haired purred against naruto's ear… a funny feeling went up the dobe's spine…

Then the infirmary's door shot open revealing another black haired girl wearing a doctor's gown.

'So you're naruto-kun?'

Naruto nodded…

'Yes'

'I'm shizune the school doctor, nice to meet you naruto-kun but I'm afraid you won't be able to attend school today because of your injury'

1

2

3

'WHAT?!' naruto bellowed clutching the bed post.

'This all your fucking fault!!' pointing an accusing finger at the raven bastard…

'Is that true Sasuke-kun?'

'No, he just had his head banged pretty strong there.'

'What the fuck are you talking about?! You fucking kissed me!! Then your crazy bitches ganged against me and banged my head against the door until I fainted!!'

'Hn' **–don't you just love Sasuke?-**

'Tsk, Sasuke you should control your bitc… I mean admirers, last time they broke someone's ribs just because someone was staring at you that's not a member of your fan club.'

'And I was hoping for a nice start…I hate you TEME!!'

'Hn' Sasuke smirked triumphantly.., plotting his next move against his fan girls. "he'll be just enough of a diversion so I can have some free time without them lingering "

'Naruto-kun, I called your guardians they said they'll have someone pick you up here at 3.'

"What will baa-chan and ero-sennin say?" naruto felt depressed he didn't want his new life to have such troublesome start.

'Thanks shizune-sensei' naruto smiled emptily.

'Where's my bag?' naruto looked up the raven. Eyeing him up with suppressed anger.

'You left it near the entrance dobe.' He really enjoys making the dobe swirm under his gaze.

"What is with him? Why is he looking at me weirdly? Wha…what did he say?! Noo!!!"

'Shit!!' and with that naruto ran towards the entrance scanning the grounds for his orange and black backpack but sight made his knees buckle up and fall.

Near the fountain was his bag all of his books and other belongings scattered in the water, but what made naruto sob is the note printed on a tarpaulin and

written around the fountain edge with lip stick saying: **welcome to hell na-ru-to….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yey!! 2****nd**** chapter finished!! Comment people it makes me want to write faster!!**

**Thanks guys!!**


	3. pay back uchiha syle

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own naruto or any of its characters…**

**Okay hello people!! This is the third chapter of Aoi Sora! Please enjoy!**

**To the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter I thank you all! **

'**Hugs and kisses'**

**I'm posting another story again it's a sasunaru fic so if you like you can go and check it out as soon as I've posted it hehehe….**

**I'm sorry for bashing sakura and other fan girl characters….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Pay back Uchiha style…**

**Naruto's POV**

How can this happen to me? I mean what did I do to deserve this?! What am I going to tell baa-chan all my books are wet I probably need to get a new set of these…

**-Phone ringing-**

Wiping my tears away, I flipped open my phone, 'Hello?' I asked, 'is this naruto?' a deep voice questioned me 'uhmm...Yup, who's this?'

'Ahh… I'm jiraiya's driver kimimaru employee no.1024; I just called to inform you, naruto-sama that your ride is here.'

Thank you kimimaru and please just call me naruto okay?' I sighed; I'm not used to being called with honorifics...

'Yes, naruto-sa… I mean naruto, meet me up at the main gate' okay that's better

'Okay see you' I smiled walking towards the huge gates of this wretched school of demons disguised as fan girls.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Normal POV**

As naruto got in the black limousine waiting in front of their school gates he failed to notice three sets of eyes watching him as he departed.

'What did you do?' Neji asked eyeing the raven earning himself a glare from the said bastard.

'I just found my scapegoat' the raven smirked.

'What do you mean Uchiha? Please do enlighten us' said the red haired Gaara raising his imaginary brow

'well guys you just saw my future lover and the key to getting rid of those disgusting bitches' the raven can't stop smirking now he just can't get over how

smart his plan is.

'How stupid can you get Uchiha?' Gaara spat

'What do you mean Gaara?' the raven questioned, his plan is fool proof how can he be stupid?!

'How can you sacrifice that blonde for your sake? Did you see what your angry mob of bitches did to that boy?!'

'Don't worry Gaara things will be just fine I assure you' you do not question the Uchiha's plan...

'But I'll be needing your help…' and with a smirk he left the two.

The two understood what it meant… a playful smile crept to their faces…. This is going to be fun…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**WLSM (We Love Sasuke Movement) head quarters**

'Good job girls that should teach that blonde his lesson!' the witch sakura shrieked and her eyes landed on a pink object lying on the table.

"Huh? What's this?" she opened the pink envelop to see a letter saying:

_To the beautiful ladies of the WLSM,_

_You are cordially invited to a swim suit party that would be held at the Hyuuga Sports Complex tomorrow at 8:00 pm. Please come dressed in your swim suits already. Bring as many members as you can._

_p.s_

_We (the party organizers) also invited Sasuke Uchiha to be the guest of honor _

'Girls!! Be ready we have a swimming party to attend to.' And with that the girls scurried off to be ready…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The next day:**

**Hyuuga Sports Complex**

'Girls assemble!' sakura shouted through her megaphone, at that the girls lined up like ants and entered the building by twos.

'Why is it dark sakura-san?' a random girl with green hair dressed in a green bathing suit inquired.

'Maybe its part of the show?' sakura provided

As if it was the password all the lights turned on to reveal a large Olympic sized pool, bouquets of flowers were aligned around it. The girls stared in awe. A

voice erupted from the speakers announcing:

'_To the beautiful ladies that attended this party we are very thankful for your presence please enjoy yourselves Sasuke-sama will join you afterwards, for you my beautiful ladies there is a special price that is submerged in the pool waiting for the princess that'll capture Sasuke-sama's heart.'_

And as fast as lightning all the girls stripped their towels and dived into the pool.

Moments later screams and curses can be heard outside of the complex.

Smirking the three friends walked away from the complex, they just can't wait to see those girls in school.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Cliffy!! Hehehe hope you guys enjoyed it I'm currently experiencing writer's block so sorry…**


	4. day 3

**Hi! Everyone!! Sorry for the looooooong wait hehehe got a little bit tied up that's all, I promised to review almost weekly or even daily since I'm kind****a free right now… well anyway**** on with the story!!**

**And yeah another thing I do not own Naruto or any of its characters…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto's POV

It was a fine day when I felt his arms encircling me so sweetly and protective what did I ever do to deserve this? My cerulean eyes closed as I leaned back to his strong well toned chest I heaved out a sigh I was in bliss I will definitely give anything just to keep this feeling this euphoria I feel…

Its been five days since I came into this school, I spent two days being on the receiving end of the fan bitches fury, and the other three days being courted by this stupid hot bastard piece of ass that's currently trying to make me hot again and skip another class. I swear this bastard is like a walking underground river or something I mean who could produce so much body fluids without dying of dehydration not that I dislike it either the feeling of it sliding between my legs, the sensation it adds when he… okay too much detail. But seriously my ass aches so fucking much it makes walking feel like hell!! Plus the facts of having dizzy spells aren't helping at all!!

But thinking of the passed few days makes me smile and all giddy inside._ Hint hint…_

Ughh! Another dizzy spell! Hey what's this red liquid on my floor? Oh my! There's blood flowing out of my nose!! I blacked out. Then I started to recall the past few days through my dreams.

**Flashback**

_"Gyah!! How could they do this?! Who dared to do this to us?!" A__ now orange haired__ banshee screeched _

The three smirked as they ordered their drivers to drive them off to somewhere far away from the now color orange fan club.

Two headed towards the gates while the last took a turn heading towards a certain direction,

Sasuke asked his driver to drop him near the library where he saw Naruto hang out these past few days.

Casually walking inside he glanced around looking for a certain blonde haired ball of sunshine. Then a few meters away he saw him sitting at the farthest corner of the well stocked library.

He then strides hurriedly towards the blonde placing himself in an angle the blonde wouldn't see his advancement he then placed his arms around the blonde whispering R-18 words which made the blonde jump away from him blushing.

"What the fuck?! Teme!"

"hn"

"Why are you here anyways?"

"Just picking you up, Dobe."

"Huh? Sorry but I have my own driver so if you please step away from me it'll be better.

"No"

"Grr!! What's your problem?!"

"Will you go out with me? And I mean as officially going out."

"You mean as a date?"

"No one can be more stupid than you Naru-chan"

"Says the one who asked me to go out with him…Humph!"

"yeah yeah, so what's your decision?"

"I'm not sure….hmmm but fine I guess I can spare you some time, but be a bastard again and I'll have you castrated Teme!!"

"Fine sheesh you're in a library Dobe,"

"Whatever"

"I'll pick you up at seven so be sure to be prepared by then."

Sasuke placing a sweet peck on the cheek of the blonde walked away and calling his driver.


	5. date,lemon and death?

**I'm so sorry for the late update… gomenasai… well what's important is that I'm finally here!!**

**As you can see this chapter will still be part of ****Naruto's**** flashback. Hope you enjoy this!! Read and review okay?**

**Bwahahaha this is my longest and by far best chapter take my word for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**** I do own one ****Clinique happy for men bottle don't ask me why I have it I just love it!! **

**And yeah I forgot I need someone to beta my works… (More like to remind me to update…hehehe)**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Sasuke's Pov

As I walk down towards the schools gate where my driver would pick me up I can't help but feel warm and… happy Inside. This feeling is so foreign to me and yet I don't want it to end.

Normal Pov

A Date. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke has a date. He isn't the type who would go to dates if ever the chance was given to him but to find himself asking a beautiful blond for one?! He felt no uncertainty. _He_ was perfect.

Uchihas are well known romanticists they would go far just to impress the ones they love…._love??_ When did that happen? He felt no interest to fight with himself the fact that he fell for the blond when they shared their first kiss.

He glanced down his attire for the night black fitted polo with a white tie and an equally black tight skinny jeans.

He then slicked his hair flatting it and adding a few spikes, he decided to flatten his duck ass hair for a change.

He watched the clock as it hit six thirty striding across the room taking his car keys. He didn't want to bring his driver for the fear of disturbance and paparazzi shots circulating on the internet. Once looking over the mirror he smirked in satisfaction. He was definitely going to get some tonight.

Naruto's Pov

Holy shit!! Sasuke's going to be here any minute now!! I don't want him to see me in the outfit Tsunade baa-chan bought for me to wear in situations like this!!

For the millionth time I glanced at my watch three minutes, fucking three minutes until he arrives here!! My head hurts. I sit down calling one of the maids standing by to fetch me some water. Damn it all this panicking makes me dizzy. As the made walks right back into my room she handed me my glass of water and informed me that a certain raven haired man is there at the front porch.

I gasped at what he was wearing he was to say the least hot. I cannot believe myself _me_ admiring the teme? I think my noodles just got shaken… and I mean hard!

I walked towards him slightly shy of what I was wearing, I'm wearing an orange v-neck shirt that shows my whole shoulder and has a slightly longer than normal sleeves and white skinny pants, If you were wondering how I got this attire baa-chan had it customized for me saying something like how uke I look like with these what the hell is uke by the way?

What the hell is that look on his face it's like he didn't eat anything for days! I mean who drools in front of his date? I waved my hand in front of his face to bring him back from his food fantasies… I swear I also look like this when I see ramen.

He snaps back to reality and grabs my hand dragging me towards his car that's oh so nicely parked and waiting for us to put our asses in it and burn its rubber wheels. He pushed me inside and we drove off to somewhere I don't know.

As we drive along the highway he stretched his hands and placed it on my head rest (**a/n sorry I don't** **know many things about cars**** and**** this is one of them hehehe**) the bastard using old school dating techniques on me. But I got to admit though if he was always like this towards me life would definitely be easier and happy between the two of us.

I leaned at his lean arms enjoying the feel of it, his perfume if I'm not mistaken is Clinique happy for men I love this perfume damn you Sasuke!! It makes me want to snuggle more to you.

He looks down at me catching me red handed staring at him, damn! I got caught! I blushed and decided to move away from him but to my surprise his arms caught my waist. I look at him to see the same red hue on him. I smiled and pecked his cheeks damn it I think I'm falling for him! He smiles and leans down and placed a sweet lingering kiss on my forehead. I giggled, stupid me.

We pulled over a seaside restaurant over looking a wide beach. I got out and grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him towards it. Hey you can't blame me I didn't get the chance to go to nice places when I was a child i.e. the beach and other luxurious places not that I'm complaining though baa-chan gave me what she can afford that time and with that I'm contented. I sighed when my feet came in contact with the sand Sasuke seemed to notice it and wraps his long pale arms around me I leaned on his chest. It just feels so right. He then asked me to follow him so that we can start on our dinner.

We sat facing each other identical grins on our faces, when our orders arrive we started to eat in deep contented silence. Me occasionally feeding Sasuke and him holding my hand rubbing soft circles on it after saying his thanks. The meal went on in that pattern. After that Sasuke insisted on paying our bill I didn't say anything though because I know if I did we'll just end up fighting thus ending our date a little earlier than expected.

We removed our shoed as we walked on the beach. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist nuzzling my collarbone. I turned around and placed both my hands on his neck then tip toed to kiss his pink luscious lips. He seemed surprised at first when I started to pull away he quickly took hold of my head and pressed our lips deeper me moaning as I allowed him to enter my mouth. After like about five minutes or more we pulled away grinning like idiots.

"Uhmm… Sasuke?"

"What is it Dobe?"

"Teme! Don't call me that! "

"But seriously what is it Dobe?"

"What are we now? I mean we kissed and all…"

"What do you want us to be?"

Urghh! Stupid bastard!

"Are we like… you know boyfriends now?"

"If you want to"

"You don't like us being together?" I can't help but feel sad at this statement.

"No! Dobe that's not what I meant!"

"Really?"

"Really"

And with that he sealed our lips with a hot kiss draining all of my energy.

Our hands roamed in each others body, my body shuddering as I feel his muscles underneath his dress. He lifted up my shirt licking my perked up pink nubs I grab a fist full of his hair and hold on to it as the sensation hits my lower area. He rubs my hard on with his long fingers I was in pure bliss he then moves his head downwards facing my groin he orders me to remove my pants and my fox covered boxers. He then licks the tip of my fully erect member playfully licking the side and my balls. I told him to stop teasing me and he just looked up at me and smirk the bastard.

Normal Pov

Sasuke then puts three fingers in front of Naruto and orders him to suck the long digits. After making sure that his fingers are now lubricated he then inserted the first finger onto Naruto's virgin hole earning a half growl half moan from the blond. After a few minutes he then inserted the second then the third one. Wiggling his fingers inside the tight hole Sasuke then finds what he was looking for the bundle of nerves that'll pleasure his kitsune upon touching and pressing onto it a delicious moan erupted from the lust induced blond.

"Sa'ke…" Naruto's eyes clouded with lust and his breathing harsh making it almost impossible to breath.

"Saaas….ke!"

"What do you want me to do naru-chan?"

"Fu...Ccck meh…!"

"What? I can't hear you well naru-chan."

"Fuck me damn it!!" he finally managed to say it.

"My pleasure"

Sasuke then removed his hands causing Naruto to whimper at the loss of his pleasure but quickly squirmed as a much bigger thing was entering his tight hole. Sasuke then waited after he entered the blond whole letting him adjust at his size. Naruto then nodded encouraging him to move he then started slowly but Naruto was impatiently thrusting himself upon Sasuke's massive member enjoying every moment that it grinds to his prostate. ,moans can be heard from the beach but no one bothered to investigate seeing the black bmw car parked near it with the plate Uchiha on it. The friction became unbearable from the both of them as one more thrust hitting his prostate Naruto came all over his and Sasuke's abdomen and chest. Muscles clenching around his hardened member Sasuke came after a few more thrusts pulling away white juice oozed down from the blonds hole. Smirking at the sight he then took his lover and wrapped his arms around him clearly showing possessiveness and dominance.

The blond then quickly drifted to sleep snuggling closer to his lover not knowing that more activities like this would happen consecutively in the next few days.

_…..……………………………………………………………End Flashback………………………………………………………………………_

As the ambulance arrives containing the almost death as pale patient and a shocked trembling raven.

The doctors rushed towards the emergency room as they were summoned to take care of a certain blond haired boy who fainted after losing a relatively large amount of blood.

Tests were taken and the busty old lady was called to sign the necessary paper works and be there for her 'grandson' a white haired man following her and comforting her as she cried her heart out.

After the doctors stabilized the patient and transferred him to the Intensive care unit the last thing they should do is to break the news to the waiting relatives and lover.

"Are you that boy's guardian Madam?" he said turning towards the blond who looks like she had her eyes scratched by a cat.

"Sniff…yes sir"

"And you are?" he said turning towards the raven who was staring onto space

"His lover sir"

"Very well, we have a very difficult situation at hand" the doctor said removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes clearly showing distress and sadness.

"He may not survive for long" all hell broke loose as those six words left the doctor's mouth.


End file.
